


The Work of the Devil

by mercurialcoffeeclouds



Series: Decadence and Tenderness [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialcoffeeclouds/pseuds/mercurialcoffeeclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate always adds to the experience...especially with the cheeky minx of a Dame we all know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Work of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flurina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurina/gifts).



> I haven't decided whether this is going to be part of a series or not and I have no idea how to contextualise this, unlike tayryn, the bloody genius. Anyway, it's here, enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated. =]
> 
> ~Moose~

Judi’s chest is beautifully flushed and heaving in anticipation as you bring the cup of warm chocolate over to the bed and lean over her, gently kissing her parted lips.

“You’re sure about this?” you ask her quietly. She nods, a devilish glint in her eye as she murmurs,

“Definitely. Although, last time I tried this, it got awfully messy so watch where you’re putting that spoon...” Groaning at her words, you take the teaspoon and begin drizzling the decadent liquid over her collarbones, watching as it pools in the hollows behind them; a cheeky drop trickling down to her left breast. Chasing the drop with your tongue, you catch it just as it reaches her nipple and suck the chocolate from her; eyes on her face as her breath hitches.

Sitting up and taking stock of the gorgeous, naked Dame elegantly sprawled over numerous pillows, you smirk and resume dribbling chocolate over her rounded breasts, watching, fascinated, as it drips from the tips of her nipples. Suddenly, Judi leans forward slightly, seizes the sides of her breasts and pushes them together and up, creating a deep, curved valley between the mounds of delicious flesh. Leaning forward even more and raising her chin, giving you an even more delectable view of her cleavage, she lowers her voice further than before and whispers,

“I want to watch you drink chocolate from my tits. I want to see it coat your lips and then smear over the rest of my body as you kiss me.” Whimpering, you pour the remaining melted chocolate into the hollow, gazing, transfixed, as it fills up the gap and spills over the sides of her breasts, only to pool and trickle over her exquisite wrists.

“Now,” she orders, “Drink.” She sounds so much like M that you moan at the mental image of her doing this in MI6, in M’s office, uncaring about whether or not anyone sees her. You set the cup down on the night stand and straddle her knees, placing both hands on either side of her soft waist. Bending your head to her chocolate-filled cleavage you can’t quite believe the reality of your situation: drinking warm melted chocolate from Dame Judi Dench’s breasts. It’s heaven.

You lap up the treat eagerly, listening enraptured to Judi’s moans and breathy gasps of appreciation. Glancing up, chocolate dripping from your lips, you notice her silver head thrown back, throat exposed and gloriously long. Taking the opportunity, you lean up slightly and trail a series of chocolaty kisses up her neck and along her jaw line, sucking spots of her velvety skin along the way. This seems to undo her to such a degree that she releases her breasts, allowing the last dregs of decadence to trickle down onto her tummy.

The image of Judi, her torso coated in chocolate, mouth slightly open and eyes smokily boring into yours will be forever imprinted on your brain. Smirking, you grab the chocolaty teaspoon and, dipping your finger into the liquid, you paint her lips a delicious brown, watching as her eyes darken further. Just as you start to withdraw your hand, she catches your finger between her lips and sucks on it, grinning as you moan.

Putting the teaspoon back, you tug your finger out of her talented mouth and press your lips to hers, meshing together the two layers of chocolate. You nibble and lick her bottom lip, teasing it between your teeth, sucking the remains of the sweet treat from her. Releasing her now-clean lips, you gaze into her eyes and lick the remnants of the chocolate from yours with deliberate slowness. She doesn't meet your eyes, instead she watches your tongue glide over your top lip, then the fullness of your bottom one, finally returning to your mouth as you close your lips, smiling at her enthralled expression.

“I believe,” you murmur against her mouth, “That you wanted me to smear chocolate over you.”

“Yes...” Judi breathes back, arching slightly under you.

“Mmmm, but,” you draw out the word, smiling, “There doesn't seem to be any chocolate left. I think,” you grind your hips gently into hers, the black lace of your underwear rubbing softly into her naked skin and hips, “Seeing as you’re only half-covered, that I should lick it off. After all,” you continue as she quietly groans, “It’s not good to do things by halves.”

“Very true...” she replies huskily, closing her eyes and tilting her neck back as you crawl back down her small figure, your tongue cleansing the chocolate from her skin. As you suck on her breasts, causing her nipples to stand out hard and rosy, she gasps and grips your head in her chocolaty hands. Feeling this, you grab her right wrist and move it to your mouth, trailing your tongue along the tendons on the back of her hand. Sucking on each of her fingers is bliss; swirling your tongue around and around and then, releasing them, you carve a path through the rapidly-cooling chocolate on her palm, smirking at Judi’s stifled moan of longing.

You repeat your actions on her left hand; Judi’s right moving to your shoulder, down your chest and somehow manoeuvring under the matching black lace of your bra, caressing the pliant flesh there. Gasping, you finish cleaning her hand and attack her stomach, sweeping your tongue across the rivers of chocolate, dipping into her navel and gently nipping her sides, causing her to release your breast and grip your head tightly.

Moving lower, bestowing kisses across her hips and inner thighs, you part her legs slowly and bury your face in her sex, her hands holding you in place as your arms slip around her hips and caress the gentle curve of her waist. Nibbling along her folds and across her clit, she hisses and swears, twisting her hands into your hair. Chuckling, you assault her flesh with your lips and tongue, sweeping long strokes up and down her sex, dipping and invading her hot warmth as she arches, whimpering and moaning.

As her moans get progressively louder and more insistent you move to flick her clit with your tongue and gently slip two fingers inside of her. Judi keens and clenches around your fingers, desperately needing more contact. Grinning, you slip a third inside, thrusting and massaging her flesh, circling your tongue over her clit with varying degrees of pressure. You wait, holding her on the brink until...

“Fuck.” Judi gasps, half-mad with desire, “Please.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” You raise your head and smirk.

“Oh, shut up.” She retorts, panting; shoving your head back where it belongs; between her thighs. Biting her clit and sucking on it tightly she stiffens, arches and throatily screams her release, keeping her death grip on your scalp as she grinds down on your hand, riding out her climax. Taking your fingers from her and licking them clean, you lap and suck her juices, coating your lips and chin in them, only rising from your position when Judi tugs you up.

Crawling up her body you hum with delight and flick your tongue over your lips.

“Delicious.” You murmur. “Much better than chocolate.” She groans but there’s a spark of mischief in her eyes as she seizes your head and trails her tongue along your jaw, drinking her own juices from you. You whimper and relax enough for her to flip you over and straddle your hips, leaning down to suck and nibble on your lips.

There’s nothing you can do but lie there and almost sob in pleasure as she cradles your face in those legendary hands of hers and reclaims herself from your lips; sucking and licking in the most exquisite way, all whilst delicately grinding her breasts and hips into yours. It’s almost enough for you to climax; the glorious image of Judi Dench lapping up her own juices from you.

When you’re clean of her essence, Judi sweeps her finger along your jaw line, sits back on your hips and oh-so-elegantly sucks it into her mouth, mock-contemplating the taste. Releasing the finger from her lips, she shifts so that her thigh is pressed up against the juncture between yours and leans forwards, hands either side of your waist.

“You know,” her voice is low, husky, and her face is close enough to feel her sweet breath ghosting across your cheek but far enough away to see her expression clearly; currently twisted into her devastatingly devilish smirk. “I think I'm even more delectable on you than anyone else.”

And it’s in precisely that moment when Judi decides to grind her thigh into your hot sex and bend to suck your left nipple through the lace of your bra. The sensations are enough to push you over the edge, you've been dripping wet since first seeing her draped on her bed in nothing but her red silk robe; and the last straw is the fact that Dame Judi Dench finds herself, as she put it, delectable. You climax with a muffled scream of her name, much to her delight as she chuckles around your nipple, the sound only intensifying your orgasm.

Coming down from the dizzying heights of your climax, you realise that Judi has moved back, sitting astride your hips, looking devastatingly regal and toying with a nipple, still smirking at you. You watch her breathlessly as she leans over towards the night stand and opens the top drawer, pulling out a large bar of Galaxy chocolate, her smirk widening as you groan. She swiftly opens the packaging and breaks the chocolate into bits, leaving them on the wrapper as she leans back over you, eyes on your bra.

Judi quickly snaps the garment off and tosses it off the bed, one hand caressing your left breast as she reaches for the chocolate. She carefully balances a piece on one nipple and you gasp as the cool chocolate gradually warms to your heated skin. She moves again and grabs a handful of the Galaxy and starts to arrange them on your chest, down across your ribs and stomach and finally, she drags your underwear away, placing pieces across your hips.

You close your eyes in ecstasy but quickly open them again, wanting to watch the sight of Dame Judi Dench arranging chocolate on your naked body, entranced with her own work as she glides a couple of pieces down your sternum and under your breasts.

“It’ll melt faster there.” She murmurs, pressing two fingers down on a piece strategically placed on the top of your right breast, and drags it around and around. She makes lazy patterns, the piece leaving a sticky trail behind it as Judi coats your upper chest in a thin layer of chocolate.

She gently caresses you, fingers tracing delicious circles over your flesh as you arch up under her, desperate for more of her body on yours and you grip her hips with your hands, groaning.

Almost as if she’d read your thoughts, Judi moves her hands away from your skin and sits back, smirking again.

“There’s still bits that haven’t melted yet.” She’s got that naughty glint in her eye again and she leans forwards, gradually pressing herself against you until she’s face to face with you, grinning wickedly. You whimper, the feeling of her breasts against yours is exquisite, and the rapidly melting chocolate between the two of you makes her hardening nipples slip against yours, serving to increase your desire.

She begins to grind herself down on your oh-so-conveniently-placed thigh and moans into your ear, eyes closed; mouth slightly open and it’s only when you whimper back that she moves her own thigh between your legs, pressing it up against you. With a loud groan you move with her, steadily building your climaxes until her breathy moans and gasps in your ear are too much to bear and you move your hand from her hip to circle and press her clit, gasping as she does the same. You flick her clit over and over, spurred on by her filthy whispers until she orgasms with a scream of your name, pushing her fingers hard against you, and it’s the gorgeous image of her blissful oblivion that topples you over the edge again.

Judi rolls gracefully off you with a sigh and you turn your head to gaze at her. Her breasts have sticky patches of chocolate all over them, a rivulet of melted heaven escaping between them, down over her ribs and stomach to run off her hip. One hand rests on her tummy and it’s still coated in Galaxy; the other is draped over her forehead, drops of chocolate running slowly down her nose and onto her lips. She flicks her tongue out and catches them, and the sight of her is so bloody erotic and ridiculous at the same time that you laugh and roll up next to her, curling into her side and kissing her neck.

“You truly are the work of the devil, Judi.”

“Oh, I know.”


End file.
